


A Second Chance

by Loki69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia Lucifer, M/M, Pre-Fall Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki69/pseuds/Loki69
Summary: Lucifer wake up in a human hospital and seems to have blanks in his memories.Chuck helps him have a new life, as long as Gabriel keep up his end of the bargain.





	1. Hospital

Lucifer wakes up tied to a hospital bed, no memories of his fall, false memories of being locked in the cage for however long from getting into a fight with Micheal, again. He knew he was an archangel but he could feel that something was blocking his grace that was not damaged. He started struggling before he ended up seeing a familiar face walk past the door then back up and look around the room. It was the youngest of the archangels, Gabriel. He was glad to see his brother, though he was not sure why he was there.

After a few words were exchanged Gabriel diapered from the room to talk to the one that brought him in and the doctor. Chuck was the one that brought him in and summoned Gabriel to the hospital, The angel saw right through the face chuck disguise but before he could yell at his father he got a heavy amount of information dropped on him. 

His father was giving Lucifer a second chance, he had prayed for help a few nights ago, almost at the same time Gabriel did, about missing his brothers. After a heated argument the Winchesters showed up, questions about why the Gabriel was there and then he seemed to be fighting with Chuck.   
“Oh, he was talking about this Winchester gospel and said he wrote me in it... Kinda pissed me of...” it did but that's not what they were fighting. 

After chuck explained he was written on the story when he found something that the Winchesters would like to know about, finding Lucifer. He has admitted to this hospital a day ago and they were calling him Nick. He explained if anyone could help an archangel that does not want to kill 'Nick' would help out. 

They nodded before a doctor walked up and explained to them about Nicks condition. “Nick had a bad case of amnesia, it seems that he was in some kind of accident but if he passes a few test, you could take him home by tomorrow.”

They looked at each other before Gabriel nodded and thank the doctor before he looking at the hunters. “I might need your help... I can keep his grace low with something I own, I don't really have a place that he can walk in at the moment and it will take too long to change. I was wondering if you would mind asking Bobby if I could lay low there with my brother... I know it's crazy to trust me even more than I would keep a tight leash on my older brother but he is acting like the first time father put him in the cage, after Micheal's and his first fight...” The two gave him the Winchester bitch face before he added. “I can teach Bobby archangel and angel warding..” He said with a grumble before looking off. 

“Wait... whats the difference from how he was beforehand and now?” Sam asked the angel smirked at the hunter. 

“What he felt about humans was like what most angels though, something my father made, I will treat them just like the other things.” The angel gave a smile thinking about something before it turned into a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“We can ask Bobby... I'm not happy with this but maybe Lucifer will not try to jump Sam's bones this way...” Sam rolled his eyes and glared at his brother as Gabriel barked a laugh out. 

Everyone went quiet when a faint noise came from the room. “Brother?” The angel's face got worried before he darted into the room when he realized It was his brother and the two hunters slowly followed, worried how he would act to see the two of them. 

Lucifer was setting on the edge of his bed, in a beautiful male vessel, it almost looked female, his skin was almost glowing against the short golden blond hair. The hunter's breath hitched when they saw his light red eyes on them but realized that was the vessel's eye color. 

“Luci, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They might have a place for us to stay until you can get on your feet.” Gabriel said as the older brother looked away from the humans and at his younger brother. 

“Why are we not going to heaven?” 

The young angel winced before letting out a sigh. “This a much different now... I'm not sure you will make it with how much your grace is damaged...” He lied to his brother before shooting a look over at Chuck. 'What are you going to do about that, father?' He asked in Chuck's head before being pulled into a hug from his brother, making everyone looked shocked. 

“Okay but next time try a better lie brother... you did learn everything from me...” The older angel said before snickering a little. 

“I thought you wouldn't notice, it has been a while since I saw you.”

The hunters watched the two men act a little more friendly before Dean got a call from Bobby. A hunt nearby, Gabriel hopped up and snatched the phone from the hunter. “Hey, Bobby, this is Gabriel, the archangel, I was wondering if you would mind me and my older brother hanging around your house for a while...” There was a pause before he slowly said his brother's name and then quickly explained the situation to the older hunter, he didn't seem happy about it. “I can teach you how to ward your panic room with angel and archangel sigils...” It was quiet for a few minutes before the angel smiled then handed the phone back to Dean. “Thanks, Dean-o.”

The Winchester's headed out for the hunt leaving the two angel alone, chuck already diapered before the hunters left. Lucifer looked around the room before eyeing his younger brother down. “The world feels so strange...” 

The younger angel let out a deep sigh before smiling. “I might be from being here in this location, not much natural grace here...” 

The older one looked up before scanning around and room and nodded. “Why am I in a, what did they call it...Hospital?” He looked confused before wincing at the blank spots all through his memories. 

“You go injured somehow, I'm not even sure... but I'm glad I found you...” The younger man said as he reached his hand out to help his brother stand up. 

“I want to see some of the places we made together...” The older man said before taking the others hand and pulling himself up before forcing him into a tight hug, Gabriel twitched a little at the fast movement and the fact his brother's vessel was just as tall as it was in the past, a good head taller than him. A smell of rain with a hint of red dirt, the younger angel almost melted into his brother's arms, it had been age's since he felt his brother's total embrace. Lucifer smirked a little, picking up the hints of honey and chocolate scent in the younger one's hair before they both heard a flutter in the corner of the room. 

“Well, isn't this a nice... surprise?” The two moved apart to see a familiar grace, Castiel was standing on guard, angel blade tucked into his sleeve. Lucifer started to move to the younger angel before Gabriel stopped him, seeing the angel blade hiding in the angel's sleeve. 

“Cassie... I'm guessing Dean didn't explain anything to you...” The youngest angel started his eyes to the shorter angel before lightly nodding. “I can fully explain it later, the doctor is coming, please hide for now...” The younger angel looked confused before turning himself invisible just before the doctor walked into the room and looked shocked at 'Nick' standing. 

“Oh, Nice to see you feel well enough to stand...” He said before smiling and motioning the younger man away. “Everything checked out and he can leave whenever you are ready, I need to ask about the bill though...” 

“Oh, I can cover it... Don't worry... just point me in the direction to pay it...” Gabriel said before smiling large before getting an idea. “Oh, Can you let me know when my younger brother shows up? His name is Castiel Novak, I contacted him earlier...” The doctor nodded before handing everything the angel needed to check out and pay before heading out of the room. 'Okay, Cassie, I'm going to move you now, everything you need will be in your possession, don't mess it up...' The archangel said in his head before snapping and moving his brother.


	2. Ride in Baby

After Castiel showed up and Gabriel checked out 'Nick', the three angel's walked out of the hospital before seeing the Impala setting in the parking lot still. “Cas? When did you get here?” Dean's voice cut across the parking lot, making the youngest angel twitch and look over at him. 

“I thought you, kiddo's left already?” Gabriel chimed at the two hunters before getting a double bitch face from the brothers, this only made him smirk and wink at the two. 

“We did but Bobby called back, someone already is on the case...” Sam said staring Lucifer down, trying to hide the fear and anger. 

“Samsquatch, keep staring him down like that and I will put you two in the panic room...” Gabriel said with a large smirk on his lips making the younger hunter's face go pale and look away from the angels. 

“So, what does it take to get to ride in your baby?” Dean opened his mouth before looking up at Lucifer that was now holding a soft smile on his lips, everyone but Gabriel looked in total shock from how suggestive it sound. 

“Um... ahh... mmm...” Dean said before looking off before taking a deep breath. 

“What's wrong, Dean? Hmmm?” His voice was like velvet now. “Little Gabby has no clue where Bobby lives....” 

The younger archangel took a sharp breath before glaring his brother down. “Get out of my head...or I will sick...” 

“Who is the moose?” The older one asked before Gabriel's face huffed and looked over at Sam. 

'He can't hear this, your the only one that has power over him, father made it that way... please grab him it should cut his powers off...' The archangel said to the hunters head before Sam nodded and quickly moved to right behind the resorted archangel, he planned to grab his arms but ended up pulling him into a hug instead making everyone looks shocked at the younger hunter. 

“They hell, Sam...” Dean started before Lucifer started to struggle to escape from the hunters grasp. 

“What is this? Why.... can't... I... free myself...” He said as he wiggled and strained to try and escape but ended up giving up with a low groan. 

“Okay, glad that really did work....” Gabriel started before looking over at Dean. “Think you can drive us to Bobby's? As long as Sam keeps his hand on Luci, he can't do anything to mess the car up...” 

Dean glared at the angel before letting out a disgruntled huff. “Fine... Cas gets shotgun... Sorry, Sammy...” 

Sam glared at his brother then Gabriel before he moved his arms away from the oldest angel before grabbing his wrist and grumbling. “Come on... you get the middle...” After everyone got in the car, Dean and Castiel setting in the front seat and Sam, Lucifer and Gabriel in the back. 

Down the road, a low growl cut through Dean's music, Castiel looked back at the noise to see it came from Lucifer, that had a slight blush on his face. “I don't have access to my grace thanks to Sam...” Gabriel started to snicker before Lucifer ended up trying to punch in with the hand that Sam was holding, a loud groan came from Sam and Lucifer as Sam got pulled at archangel speed into the angel as Gabriel ended up barking out laughter before Dean yelled back at the three. 

“What the hell!” After a few minutes, the Impala pulled into a Gas station. Dean twisted around to see Lucifer mushed between Sam and Gabriel, he snickered a little before Sam pulled himself back up off Lucifer. 

“Shut it, Dean....” 

Lucifer smirked before leaning a little forward, staring the older hunter in the eyes. “Dean? Can you get me a nice thick...juice... burger?” Dean's eye got wide as he spoke slowly and paused after thick and juice before he ended up looking off and sighing. 

“They don't sell burgers here...” Castiel said not seeing the flustered hunter next to him. 

“aw... How about some sweets then? Hm Dean-o?” Lucifer asked curling his lips into a sweet smile as he saw the hunter get more flustered. 

“Um... ahh... Yeah....” Dean took a deep breath before looking off. “I will be back in a few...” Dean said quickly before exiting the car and heading to the store. 

After Dean was in the store Gabriel turned to his older brother. “Luci... stop teasing Dean...” 

Lucifer tilted his head and smirked as he shot Sam a look. “But he's not like Sam... He denies the feeling...” The smirk curled into a smile as Castiel looked at him. “Come on, Gabby, I know you want to do it too sometimes. How about the first time you met the Winchesters...” Gabriel glared his brother down, he didn't realize he digs that much into his head. “He flirted with the both of them...” He looked over at Sam and smiled bigger. “And he ever flirted back...” He then stared Sam down, his smile fading into a confused look. “For some reason, I can not jump into his head...” He tilted his head at the hunter before leaning closer to him. “I wonder why not...” Sam just glared at the angels before sighing and looking off, hoping Dean would get back soon before jumping as he felt someone hit his shoulder when he looked at it was Lucifer. 

“Um... What are you...” Sam was able to get out before Lucifer said something. 

“I'm getting tired... you don't have to keep your hand on my wrist this way...” Sam looked confused before letting out a huff. 

“Fine... just don't... ah!” He stared before the angel fell into lap as soon as he let go of the other's wrist, Gabriel let out a wolf whistle before getting a kick from his older brother. 

“Ow... okay...” 

By the time Dean got back, Lucifer was stretching out on the seat, his head on Sam's lap and his legs curled up on his brother's. Dean stared down the back seat as he got in before looking at Sam with a smirk. “What is this?” Sam looked up with a glare and rolled his eyes. 

“Luci got tired so he laid down... he still needs to be in contact with your brother, Kiddo... or he can use his powers...” Gabriel said before getting both hunters eyes on him, Dean looked shocked and Sam was a little relieved that he didn't have to answer. 

“Alright, tuck in it will be a few hours till we get there,” Dean said before starting on the road again. 

After an hour, Gabriel forced himself asleep from boredom and Sam ended up passing out thirty minutes after Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Bobby's House

By the time Dean pulled into the scrap yard, Gabriel was wide awake and staring at the other two men in the back seat, they looked peaceful before the car stopped and Sam twitched awake, forcing Lucifer up a little before a low groan came from him but he was still asleep. Gabriel got Sam's attention before holding a finger up to his lips and pointed down to Sam's lap. Sam looked down and looked shocked at how clam Lucifer looked before smiling. Gabriel then smirked and grabbed his brothers legs and mouthing 'Watch this...' to Sam making both hunters look worried before the younger archangel quickly moved, flapping his wings before the two archangels seemed to appear on the ground a few feet from the car. 

Lucifer looked annoyed. “Gabriel... Why?” The younger brother sighed before Lucifer sat up and glared at his brother. 

The two seemed to be having a conversation between the two as Sam and Dean started unloading the car before Dean barked the other men. “Come on...” 

Castiel was right on Dean's heels, Gabriel was grumbling to himself and Lucifer had a wide smile on his lips as if he won something. 

Inside the house, Bobby checks the boys before letting them in the house. He looked the two new angel's down before looking back at the boys. “No hunts right now, but I am wanting to know...” Bobby was cut off the Lucifer, already digging through everyone's heads again. 

“Wow... okay... I don't plan on harming anyone... but if you need to keep a safe feeling I can stay in the panic room...” Lucifer started as he held a smile in his eyes but kept a straight face. The old hunter looked shocked at the tall man before giving him a confused look. “Oh... all angel's can read minds... 'archangel's' can read them without touching anyone... little Gabe won't do it without permission...” Lucifer paused and looked around the room, Bobby looked the boys down before motioning then into the kitchen to talk.

“So...” Gabriel started as he stepped into the doorway to the kitchen. “I should be back in a little... I have to find a few things for Luci...” He paused before smiling. 'Make sure you're close enough to him, kiddo...' He said in Sam's head before winking and flying off.

Dean looked confused at where Gabriel was before looking irritated at the fact he diapered. “Great... “ He said before hearing the voice of Castiel.

“I am being called, Dean... I will contact you when I can...” Castiel diapered right afterwards.

The hunters looked at each other than over into the archangel wondering around the study, as he looked over the book. “Why do you look at me like that? I'm not a beast or a monster... I'm just an angel... ” He asked as he kept looking through the books before pulling one of the rare manuscripts out from the shelf. 

“Um... most angel's attack us...” Sam said before having confused, light red eyes stare at him.

“What do you mean, attack you?” Sam when pale before the red eyes shifted to Dean, he dug into his mind for the latest angel attack and noticed what angel's where attacking them. “So.. underlings of Raphy... not abnormal....you must have a unique artifact that he thinks humans don't need to own... or something like that...” Lucifer froze as he opened the book, seeing a few pages missing in the book. 

Lucifer walked to the doorway to the kitchen and lend on it. “So... did you rip the pages out or did you find it this way?” He asked pointing the question to the older hunter. 

“Hm?” Bobby looked at what book he was talking about and sighed. “Found it that way...” 

The angel smirked and lifted his right hand up before he snapped, making the humans stare in fear at him only to see the book's pages magically fix themselves. “There...” He looked up at the hunters with a smile but it faded as he saw how the three were looking at him. “What?” He asked before smirking as the Sam said something.

“Bad experience with another angel doing that... three times to be exact....” Sam pulled an annoyed look as he looked off. 

Lucifer tilted his head at the hunter before snickering. “He learned to focus his power that way... every angel did, other than the Rit Zien...” He said before letting out a heavy sigh before walking into the kitchen and placing the book down on the table. 

“So, how many classes of angel's are there?” Sam asked trying to keep the angel talking for now.

Lucifer smirked before he moved to the Winchester's, shooting a wink at the older one as he moved to the cabinets. “Oh... Seven... unless you count any angel that has fallen and the children of angels.... Seven...” He started opening the cabinet doors as he looked for the snacks he asked for. “Where did you put the sweets?” He looked back at the hunters.

“Really? What could all the types be?” Dean asked before pointing to the cabinet to him right of Lucifer. “There... second shelf...” 

Lucifer twisted around and flung open the doors before pulling out a chocolate cake with a glaze drizzled on it. “Oh... is this...” He paused before taking a deep sniff of it and let out a hum. “Chocolate... mmm...” He grabbed a spoon and took a seat at the table. “Well... at the top are the archangel's, Micheal, me, Raphael, and Gabriel. There are Grigori, elite angel's that were sent to say on earth, I'm not sure if any are still alive, they ended up turning on humans and angels.” He paused to take a bite of cake before letting out a low moan from not expecting it to taste so good. 

A light blush ran across Dean's face as he looked off. 

“Wow... It tastes so much better than last time I had chocolate.... “ He looked up at the hunters before smirking as he saw's the older Winchester's face. “Seraphim is the next class, Castiel is one... The next is the medical angel's, Rit Zien, they can smite someone without them feeling pain. I guess the next class would be basic angels, they tend to do the more basic task... kinda like the ones Raphy send you...” He took a few more bites before speaking again. “The next type would be Reapers, they help humans pass on to where ever they belong... the last class would be the Cherubs...”

The hunters gave a shocked look before Lucifer started laughing. “Let me get this straight... angels are the ones that kill us and the ones that make people randomly fall in love?” Dean asked, almost yelling. 

Lucifer nodded. “Most of the time yes... why does that shock you?” He asked, confused. “Did Castiel never tell you?” 

The hunters shook their heads. “But we never really asked...” Sam said before one of the phones run and Bobby left the room to get it.

“What do you humans do for entertainment?” Lucifer asked as he finished up the whole cake, making the hunters looked at him in shock.

“Um... hm.... oh! Follow me...” Dean said moving out of the room and into the hallway. Sam and Lucifer followed him only to see him head into the living room, to see him take a seat on the couch. 

“Really, Dean?” 

Dean turned on the TV before looking over at the angel. “Sit down...” 

Lucifer looked confused before taking the seat next to the hunter, placing his arms on the back of the couch. “Going to sit, Sammy-kin?” He asked as he eyed the younger hunter before he took a seat next to him. He then smirked as he picked up the light flutter of his brother's wings.

“Really... Dr...” Sam started before the two hunters twitched as Gabriel appeared laying out on their laps, his head in Sam's.

“What's up, Boys? Brother?” The younger angel asked as he winked at the younger hunter. 

“Get off!” Dean yelled and tried to push the angel off only to realize he could not move him. “The hell! Why are you so heavy?” 

Gabriel made an offended face only to snicker. “I'm a cosmic being... I weight a lot, Dean-o...” 

The hunter huffed before blushing as Lucifer started to lean on him, Dean did not know he was trying to not touch Sam to push Gabriel off. “Wha... stay off me!” 

Lucifer didn't move before putting his voice in his head. 'I'm trying to move over so I can push my brother off... I can't without the use of my power...' His voice was laced with irritation and sass. 

'I'm guessing you can hear me...' Lucifer nodded with a smirk on his face. 'Fine... make it quick...' He groaned before the angel leaned much closer to him.

Lucifer quickly moved his arm from behind Sam and around Dean, pulling himself closer to the older hunter as Dean's looked off hiding how red his face was getting, Lucifer felt his grace come back before quickly pushing his brother off the couch and onto the floor. 

Before the hunters could see the two angel's where in the floor, the shorter pinned down on his back with the other one above him smirking. “Oh, little brother... next time be more sly...” He was cut off by a pair of leather cuffs being snapped onto his wrist.

Gabriel snickered before moving away from his brother, now struggling to get the cuffs off. “He is now limited to basic grace. Enough to not have to eat, sleep and do simple things.”

“You know what...” Lucifer hissed as he hopped up on his feet. “Fuck you, Gabby!” He yelled, making the house shake a little before storming outside. 

The hunters looked shocked at that power he still had left before Gabriel let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. “Gees... I'm sorry about that... he will be back, he is just irritated about me tricking him to get the cuffs on...” Gabriel said.


	4. 3AM

It was almost three AM before the archangel showed back up, dripping wet, in the middle of the kitchen. Dean was drinking a beer at the table as he searched for a hunt. “Damn... what happened....” He asked before getting glowing red eyes glaring at him. 

“Rouge rain storm... and I lack the grace to dry myself off....” Lucifer hissed before looking around. “Where is everyone?” 

Dean looked down at the laptop again. “Sam and Bobby are sleeping, Gabriel said he had to do something and Cass is still out...” 

“Oh... um...” Lucifer looked around again before staring at the hunter. “Can I get a towel?” 

Dean looked at the angel before sighing and standing up. “One second...” He walked off to get one before tossing at the angel as he walked back into the kitchen. “There...” Dean quickly took his seat and started to looking for a hunt again.

“Thanks...” Lucifer said before pulling the baggy shirt over his head, pale skin shimmering with water droplets.

Dean looked over at him only to quickly look off, trying not to pay attention to him. “Do you need dry clothes?”

Lucifer looked over at the hunter and smile. “If you have something to spare...” The hunter rolled his eyes before walking out of the room again. Lucifer watching him before undoing his pants before they fell to the ground. He ran the towel over his torso than legs before the hunter came back into the room.

As Dean walked back into the room, he saw the angel in only a pair of pink boy shorts panties. His face turned a red color as his eyes traced over the lean muscle under the pale skin. “Um...” Dean froze, he almost dropped the clothes before the angel grabbed them and smiled softly. 

“Thanks, Dean...” He paused and winked at him, knowing it would bother the hunter more. “I owe you one...”

Dean rolled his eyes, getting control of himself. “Okay? It's just extra clothes... that might fit...” He said as he moved to the table and sat down, not looking at the angel now.

Lucifer smirked before pulling the shirt on, realizing it was Dean's since it smelt like him. The pants where sweatpants and were a little long for him but he didn't care. “So? Why are you still up?” 

Dean looked over at Lucifer, glad he was dressed now, before sighing. “Can't sleep... checking for local hunts right now...” 

Lucifer nodded before walking up behind the hunter. “Why not take a break... we can go do something...” He voice was like velvet as he tried to coax the hunter into entertaining him. 

Dean paused before letting out a heavy sigh. “What?” He asked, not moving his head to look back at the angel.

“Oh... I'm not sure... I would normally say 'out' but... I'm not sure I'm dressed the right way...” He said with a sigh, moving a little way from the hunter.

Dean rolled his eyes before turning in the chair, looking back at the angel now. “Get me a beer...” 

Lucifer stared the hunter down before opening the fridge and pulling one out and handing it to him. “Mind if I try it?” 

Dean shrugged as he stood up. “Go for it...” He out of the kitchen and went to sit down on the couch.

Lucifer watched him and smirked as he grabbed a bottle before following the hunter. As he walked into the living room, Dean was sitting on the couch, watching some late night movie before flopping down on the couch next to him. 

“You know you can seat at the other end, right?” He glared down the angel, wishing he would move away.

“Oh... I know I can.... but its much more entertaining here.” Lucifer chirped with a large smile on before it turned into a smirk as he eyed the hunter. 

Dean started to frown before sighing and looking at the TV. “You're bothersome...” 

Lucifer smirked before opening up the beer and tasting it, he crunched his nose at the taste before looking down at it. “You like this?”

Dean saw his face and chucked. “Yes, that's the same look Sammy did the first time he had one...” 

Lucifer looked shocked at Dean, the face he had on was happy but also had a bit of sadness. “You know you should smile more...” 

Dean looked at the angel, shocked but also annoyed. “Get out of my head...”

Lucifer looked at the hunter. “I'm not... “ He looked off thinking. “You seem to like that type of person that won't let themselves just enjoy something...” He looked down at the cuffs and let out a sigh before looking up at the TV, his eyes glowing a little.

Dean looked at the TV only to see the younger archangel on the screen. “Wha.... what?” 

“Dean! Luci! I need your help...” Gabriel said looking out the now paused screen. “I need Luci to get me out of here... I got in trouble with something... and If I use my power they will find me..” He whimpered.

“I can't with both of this cuffs on me... brother...” Lucifer hissed, not happy to see his brother still. 

Dean looked at Lucifer's wrist before. “Wait... you want me to move one of the cuffs? Are you crazy!”

Gabriel smirked before pushing words in Dean's head. 'Don't worry he might let you put it back on without bitching... please Kiddo!' 

Lucifer looked at the two before looking at his hands. “So... you just need me to snap you out of the TV? Well... I doubt....” He froze as he saw the hunter's hands on one of his wrists, working on the latch of the cuff.

'You owe me...' He thought to Gabriel before pulling on cuff off, Lucifer was still in shock before his brother's voice snapped him out of it.

“Luci... come on...” Gabriel said before a loud crack happened, making the angel disappear off of the TV.

Lucifer snickered as the hunter looked confused, expecting Gabriel to show up in the house. “Oh... I put it outside... were all bad dogs belong...” He smirked as he looked at the hunter, eyes glowing still.

Dean looked shocked before laughing a little, the thought of Gabriel being outside in the pouring rain was a funny though. “Oh...” He said after calming down and looking at the angel. “I should put the cuff back on...” 

Lucifer sighed but nodded and held his wrist out to the hunter. “Alright...”

As Dean put the cuff around his wrist he could feel the drain of cold grace in the air before latching it. “Why did the room get colder when the cuff came off?” 

Lucifer looked shocked before leaning back on the couch, feeling worn out from the drain of grace. “That's my Grace...” He let out a small yawn before sighing. “I think might need to sleep for a little... Damn, Gabe...” He mumbled before looking at the hunter with a smirk. 

The door opened, making Dean stare over at it before Gabriel walked in, completely drenched. “You dropped me in a lake...” 

Dean and Lucifer looked at him before bursting into laughter. “Oh... Did the puppy get wet?” Lucifer asked as he sat up looking at his brother. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, drying himself off, before smirking and snapping his fingers again. “Sleep...” He said before the two on the couch fell asleep. “Maybe this will make him behave...” He mumbled before looking the two down. 'Sorry, Dean...' Gabriel thought before snapping his fingers and walking off, leaving the two on the couch for Sam to find later that morning.


	5. Gabriel's Prank

As the sun started to rise, Gabriel found himself sitting on the other bed in bobby's spare bedroom. Whiskey color eyes stared the hunter down, waiting for him to awake. He let out a huff, past the point of being bored, before he smirked. “Sam...” He cooed, trying to wake him up now. 

A low grumble came from the hunter before he rolled over to who called him. “What..” He asked, still trying to go back to sleep. 

Gabriel smirked before shifting on the bed. “Wake up...” He cooed again. 

“Fine...” Sam let out a heavy sigh before slowly opening his eyes to see whiskey eyes staring at him. “Gab....” He shot up in shock. “What are you doing in here?”

The angel snickered. “I was going to see what you wanted for breakfast...” He asked, pulling a light pout, trying to act like he just got in the room. 

“Why are you on Dean's bed?” Sam asked as he started to get a grip on his surroundings.

“I fell over when you yelled my name...” He looked off, before standing up. “I...” He paused as he starting thinking. 'I don't know why I'm acting nervous now...' He sighs and pulled a smile on, as he fixed his mask. “Well, any request for food?”

Sam saw the troubled eyes he had before stretching. “Some bacon and eggs sound nice...” He popped his neck before looking the angel down. 

Gabriel just smirked before nodding. “Okay, see you downstairs...” The angel winked at the hunter before diapering before his eyes. 

Sam let out a sigh before getting up. 'I hope he re-frames from doing that every morning...' He thought before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

About ten minutes later, Sam was on his way down the stairs when he saw Dean had fallen asleep on the couch but he froze in the middle of the room when he noticed Lucifer was snuggled up between Dean and the back of the couch. He stared at the two as he quietly made his way into to the smell of food cooking. 

Gabriel looked up from the stove, in a filly white apron. “Sam, think this is enough?” He asked before seeing the shocked expression on the hunter's face and smiled. 

Sam looked at the angel before seeing the huge pile of bacon on the table. “Wow... yeah... Dean will eat about haft of that....” He paused and looked at the angel. “Um... Did you see...” Sam started before pointing over his shoulder to the living room.

Gabriel smirk got bigger before he snickered. “I did that...” Sam's jaw dropped. “Kinda...” He added before smirking. “I put the two asleep early this morning... but I did not put them in them in that position...” He stopped and saw Bobby walk in, with a confused looked. 

“What the hell is going on in the living room?” Bobby asked before seeing the food and staring the angel down. 

“I put my brother and Dean asleep about three something... they were bugging me...” He paused before smiling. “I don't know when they ended up cuddling together... didn't take Dean for a cuddlier...” He added.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other before shrugging and taking a seat. “Think you can whip up from toast?” Bobby asked before the angel nodded.

“Sure thing.” He started working on a few more things before thinking. “OH...” He said before looking back at the two hunters. “It might get loud when one or both of them wake up...” He smirked. “Luci dislikes being handled as soon as he wakes up...”

Sam looked over at the angel and sighed knowing Dean would yell and bitch most of the day. 'I will be a good laugh though...' He thought before feeling the glowing gold eyes on him.

“You right about that, Samsquatch.” The angel said before bring the last of the food to the table, as soon as he put the food down he heard a light yawn from the hunter in the living room and smirked, waiting for the yelling to commence. 

In the other room, Dean started being pulling from his sleep by the smell of bacon being cooked. “Hmmm...” He sighed before feeling a light presser on his arm and tried to move it only to be unable to. He let out a yawn before opening his eyes, seeing shimming blond hair of Lucifer. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the angel snuggled into him. “Shit....” He whispered before trying to move his arms again only to pull a low groan from the angel, as he fought to stay asleep. Dean tried everything to keep calm and not panic, he didn't want to wake Lucifer up in fear of what the angel would do to him.

Gabriel waiting quietly, picking up the whisper from Dean but nothing else. 'Why is he not yelling?' He thought before snapping up a large cake and munching on it, still waiting for yelling. 

Lucifer felt movement underneath him and let out a low sigh. “Stay still... I want a few...” He paused as he eyes fluttered open seeing someone else than the person he thought it was. His eyes got wide as his face turned a deep shade of red before pushing himself up off Dean. “Eh... um...” Light panic rushed through him, trying to figure out why he thought the human was Micheal. 

Dean looked up at the angel, not in shock himself. “Um... why...” Dean started before pulling a bitch face on, as he thought about the last thing he remembered. 

“Gabriel...” The two said at the same time before Lucifer diapered from the couch.

“Crap....” Gabriel said before being pulled out of the chair he was in by Lucifer. The two hunters looked shocked at the sudden appearance of the older angel.

“We will see you later...” Lucifer said before flying off to the spot he found.

Dean stumbled into the kitchen, looking confused. “Bacon?” Bobby shook his head and Sam just rolled his eyes, of course, his brother would act like nothing happened if he saw food. 

After Dean sat down and ate a few pieces of bacon he looked at the others. “Where are the dick's with wings?” He asked, acting like he woke up after Lucifer moved off. 

Sam looked confused. “Dean, did you not know Lucifer was asleep on you this morning?” 

Dean gave him a confused looked before looking disused. “Wait! That was what weight was on me...”

Sam sighed as Bobby headed out of the room. “You didn't see it?” 

Dean shook his head before standing up. “On that note... I need a shower...” He groaned before heading out of the room. 'Did everyone see? Crap....' He thought as he headed to take a shower.


	6. Brother Time

Within the meadow Lucifer found yesterday, the two angel's landed on the ground. “Luci... I can explain...” Gabriel said quickly as he curled himself into a ball, unsure what his brother would do. 

Lucifer looked the younger angel down before rolling his eyes. “Gabriel....” He started before crouching down before he placed his hand on the younger man.

Gabriel twitched but looked up at the fact his brother was calm, Lucifer had a worried look as he watched his brother. “Luci! What's wrong....” He asked before pulling the older angel into a hug.

Lucifer looked shocked before melting into his brother. “Hmmmm...” He closed his eyes as he remembers the feeling before sighing. “When I woke up... I mistook the human as Michael...” 

“Oh...” Gabriel let out a heavy sigh before pulling his arms away from his brother. “Maybe you just woke up to an old memory? It happens to me sometimes...” Gabriel said hoping that was all it was.

Lucifer eyed his brother down, looking for something in the face he had on before pulling a sad smile on. “Maybe...” He then glared his brother down. “Why did I wake up on the couch with a human?”

Gabriel got pale before pulling a grin on, hiding the fact he was scared now. “Oh... I made you fall asleep after I got back, I was irritated at you. You dropped me in the lake...” 

Lucifer looked over at the lake before his eyes sparkled as he started laughing. “OH! I wish I saw that!” He looked down trying to calm himself down but the image of Gabriel falling into the lake in a rainstorm. 

“Ah...” Gabriel glared his brother down before looking up and smiling. 'It was a little funny to think about it but still.'

The two men ended up laying down and resting, just absorbing the natural grace in the area.

By the time the sun reached the highest point in the sky, Gabriel slowly sat up and looked over at his brother. “Luci?” 

Lucifer looked over at him, holding a smile on his face, “Yes, brother?” 

“I think I should...” Gabriel started before pausing as he got a message from Castiel.

'Father call me to heaven. He told me he was going to fix a few things. He also told me to tell you that some things are better left untold.' Castiel said.

Lucifer eyed the younger angel, wonder what he was going to say. “Gabe?”

Gabriel sighed and looked off. “I think we should go back to the hunters... I have a bad feeling...” He said, not lying but it was more of a feeling than a bad feeling.

Lucifer looked at his brother, seeing him hid something but acted like he didn't notice. “Okay...” He scowled before looking off. 'I wonder what he keeping from me... Maybe he likes one of the humans....' He thought as his eyes got wide and a smirk crawled across his lips. 

The two angels stood up before heading back to the old hunter's house. When they landed outside on the porch, Gabriel noticed the Impala was missing. He followed his brother into the house only to feel that the human's souls were nowhere nearby. 

“Where are they?” Gabriel said looking around the house now before stopping in the kitchen, a note was on the table.

'Gone on a hunt, should be back by tonight. -Sam'

Gabriel smirked before shrugging. 'Thank you Sammy...' He thought before looking over at Lucifer, who was now staring at him. “They're out on a hunt...” He rolled his eyes, hiding the relief in his voice. “I bet if things get bad, that would call one of us...” 

Lucifer watched his brother, seeing the light cues of panic then relief on his face. “I think we need to talk...” He said in a cold tone.

Gabriel shivered a little, knowing it was about something important. “What....what about?” He asked, fear rushing through his eyes.

Lucifer watched his brother before walking off to sit on the couch. “Just a simple talk about what I see...”

Gabriel looked confused as he followed the older angel and taking a seat on the other side of the couch. “What you see?”

Lucifer stared the other down before taking a deep sigh. “Earlier you started to say something then changed your mind...It got me thinking... from what I saw in your memories... I think you are falling for a human...” 

Gabriel's eyes widen. 'How... wait... what...' He tilted his head as he pulled a confused look. “What are you talking about? Do you mean how I flirt with the things?” He raised his eyebrow trying to convince himself it was not true.

Lucifer sighed, seeing the denial all over his brother's body, before rolling his eyes. “Oh? I've seen humans fall in love. I've also known how angels behave when in love, with other angels and humans... I know the signs...Brother...” He said calmly and smiled. “Do you not know yet?” 

Gabriel looked at his brother's face, trying to figure out why he was not joking. 'What does he see that I do not....' His eyes darted down before running through his thoughts, thinking of any human that stood out to him before looked back up. “I can not think of any human I would even like anywhere close to that...” The angel said, very confused now. 

Lucifer sighed seeing the truth in on the younger man's face. “Maybe I saw wrong... maybe I saw it before it happened... whatever I saw we both should know later on...” He said before pulling a smile on. 

Gabriel looked off as he heard Sam's voice in his head. 'Gabriel... I don't know if you can hear this... we in trouble... We ran into demons... Please help....' 

Gabriel's eyes widened before holding in panic. “I will be back in a few minutes, Luci... I need to get something...” He said quickly.

Lucifer stared him down, confused, but nodded when he saw the younger angel was telling the truth. “Okay...” He said before Gabriel flew off.

It was about an hour before Lucifer decided to wonder the house, looking at everything he could find. He fixed a few damaged books, found a few interesting weapons stashed in random places, and added a few wards on weak spots of the house. As he got back into the kitchen he let out a heavy sigh, wondering when Gabriel would get back or the humans. 

He headed out on the porch to watch the sunset, as he took a seat down he started to recall the 'dream' he had that morning. 

Before his time-out, as father called it, he would end up sneaking into Michael's room, every time he was sleepy and sleep surrounded by his grace. The first time Micheal caught him he was not even mad, he just crawled into the bed and pulling into his arms. Every time his brother would have to get up, he would fight to stay asleep but failed almost every time.

Lucifer had a small smile on his face as he felt a painful ache in his chest. 'The last time I thought of this it didn't happen so why now?' He thought before he slowly opened his eyes before the locked with the Emerald orbs of Dean.


	7. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been a little backed up with writing.

The sun had just set at the Impala pulled up to the house, Dean got out before going around to get a few things out of the trunk as everyone else bright bags of food in. Gabriel stopped in front of the door as he noticed his brother seating cross-legged on the porch, seeing to be deep in thought, before heading inside with a shrug.

As Dean walked up to the house, he stopped as he walked in front of the angel and turned to look at him. 'Why is he outside?' He thought before locking his eye with glowing red eyes now, his whole body tensed before the angel looked shocked and his eyes returned to the light pink.

Lucifer looked from the hunter to the car before looking over at the house, reading two soul traces and his brother's grace. “When did you get back?” He asked as the other started to head to the porch. 

“Just now... your brother made use get supplies for cooking... and tagged along too...” Dean said before heading to the door, the angel chuckle as he stood up and cut the hunter off.

Lucifer just wanted a word with the hunter. “Wait...” He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and pulled him back off the porch. “I need to ask you a few things...” He started before putting up a sound muffler, so his brother could not eavesdrop. 

Dean looked confused but pissed off. “What?” He barked.

Lucifer gave him a shocked smirk, the human had some ball, that for sure. “Well...I'm wondering if you noticed anything different in my brother's attitude? You two seem to know each other before meeting at the hospital.”

Dean looked off and shrug. “He seems like the 'thing' I met before... though I only remember meeting him two times... Sammy is the one that dealt with him the third time...” 

Lucifer dug in the hunter's head as memories of the first time with death that where like 'tall tales', whatever that was, and the TV show. Another memory flashed of Sam looking worn down mentally as if he was stuck in a time loop. The angel looked off as he looked shocked. “Oh... what did little brother do to him?” He asked before Dean pulled a face.

“I told you to keep out of my head... next time I will make sure to.. to...” He huffed and marched off, knowing he would hurt himself before putting any type of damage to the archangel. 

When the two finally walked in, Lucifer was smirking and Dean had a pissed off look on his face. Gabriel smirked as he saw the two, trying to hide the fact that he twitch when the two walked into the kitchen. “Oh? What are you doing with my older brother, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked as he raising his eyebrow making the older hunter sighed and head of to the living room, done with angel's tonight. 

Lucifer looked at the younger angel and rolled his eyes before focusing on Sam. “Sam, can I talk with you about something?” He looked over at his brother with almost a glare. “Alone?”

Sam looked shocked before nodding. “Sure...” Gabriel's eyes got a flash of worry before turning around and making an old looking book show up on the counter. Lucifer motioned the hunter to fallow him outside, Sam did with a confused look as he walked passed the living room. 

Outside, Lucifer turned around and stared Sam down, seeing the man tense a little under his gaze, as he muffled the area around them. “Okay... I asked your brother something and he told me to talk with you...” Sam made a groan, thinking it was something bad. “I am wondering if Gabriel has started acting differently from the few times you met... Dean said you have more past with him then he did.” Sam's eyes widen, shocked that it was about the Trickster. 

“Um... he seems more friendly... I guess... fewer tricks... but it's hard to say...” Sam started not sure what to really say. “The first time we ran into him he was pretending to be a trickster... he flirted with the both of us until we thought Dean killed him... The next time...” Sam paused and looked off as he took a deep breath before looking at the angel. “The next time he trapped me in a time loop... he was trying to prove a point... the loop would restart after Dean's death... looking back at it, a few were a little funny.... but anyway....”

As the hunter talked he saw something in his eyes, hatred mixed with fascination. He also noticed a few small smiles and movement showing that he did care for his little brother a little more than most did. A smile formed on the angel's lips, figuring out a few things. “Okay... what about the last time?” 

Sam looked shocked before shrugging. “He seemed like before... but...” Lucifer's eyes focused on the hunter. “He did lose his temper, I think that's when Dean figured out what he was. I didn't until he couldn't jump the holy fire....” Sam's eyes widen as he saw the glow of Lucifer's eyes.

“Wait... you trapped him in holy fire?” Lucifer asked, shocked they could trick him. “Wow...” Lucifer pulled a heavy laugh out as Sam looked shocked. “Sorry... I did that one...” He calmed himself down and let out a sigh. “I'm shocked that he is willing to even talk to you two.... wow!” He said before patting the hunter's shoulder and walking back in the house. 

Sam pulled himself together at what just happen before heading into the house, turning to take a seat on the couch. Dean looked over at his brother and snorted as he tried to keep from laughing, Sam had a confused face on before glaring over at the older hunter. “So? Did older arch-douche surprise you or something?”

Sam nodded before letting out a sigh. 'Why would Lucifer ask Dean and me about how Gabriel is acting?' Sam shook his head before focusing on the TV, trying to keep his mind off the reason why Lucifer is asking about Gabriel. 

In the kitchen, Gabriel was in the process of mixing up something sweet when Lucifer walked into the house, the older angel smirked and walked into the room. “Gabe...” He said calmly, the younger angel completely jumping before the sound of a glass bowl shattered on the ground.

“What the hell was that!” Dean yelled, he started to stand up until Gabriel's voice chimed in.

“Sorry, got spooked... I'll clean it up... and fix the bowl...” The yelled, popping his head around the doorway to the hallway, just in sight of the younger hunter. He looked off, holding a smirk before twisting around his brother and into kitchen. “What do you want?” He asked as he snapped the fixed bowl into the sink, he started to wipe off the mix of flour, eggs, and sugar off the ground.

Lucifer smirked as he spotted the smirk on his brother and the light smile of the hunter, he moved to take a seat by the time Gabriel was wiping up the mess on the floor. “I was just going to ask watcha making?” He watched his brother finished up cleaning the floor before turning around with a large, fake, smile on. 

“I was making a cake!” Gabriel paused as he smiled big, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “Have you ever made anything? Cooking wise?” Lucifer rolled his eyes before shaking his head. “Why not pick a recipe? You might like it... yes it's the human way but I enjoy doing something this way...”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow before pushing himself up and walking up to his brother. “And what if I mess up?” He looked a little nervous at the idea of messing up on something.

The look only made Gabriel snicker, he had never seen that kind of face on his brother. “Then you try again... it is the human way... and I got a little too much supplies to make sweets....” He let out a small chuckle before moving way and getting a few plastic bowls, just in case one of them drop another. “Go ahead, look through it and pick it. I know the recipe I'm making by heart...” 

Lucifer looked confused with a small worried look before leaning on the counter, flipping through it until he stopped on one that sounded good, it was one for a fruit pie, even had different ways to prepare the fruit filling on one of the pages. “What kind of fruit did you get...” Lucifer asked, knowing his brother enjoyed any kind of sweet thing in what memory he had of him. 

“Oh... um... I got a few canned for filling but I also got strawberries, blueberries, Cherries, a few different types of apples and Peaches.” Gabriel marked off as he started working on the batter.

Lucifer's eyes widen and smirked. “Peaches?” He asked before Gabriel pulled one out of a bag and handed it to his brother.

“Try it out...” 

Lucifer eyed the plump fruit before gliding his fingers over the flesh, it was soft and a little fuzzy. He eyed his brother before taking a bite of the fruit's flesh, the taste as sweet with a little bite to it. A low moan was pulled from him as he took another bite, his eyes pulled closes just to soak up the flavor more.

Dean, bothered by the silence, pulled himself off the couch and headed into the kitchen. The low moan from the older angel was enough to stop him in his tracks as a light blush ran across his face. He took a shallow breath and moved is attention to the angel with his back to the door. He slowly walked into the kitchen to just shy of Gabriel, not noticing the hunter from trying to focus on not messing the mix-up. A heavy hand landed on the angel's shoulder, making his nerves jump before he steadying the bowl that almost fell on the ground, again. “Hey, Gabe...” 

Gabriel glared over at the hunter's hand before pulling a smile on and looking at his face. “Hey, Dean-o!” Was all he said before another moan, much lighter though, came from the other angel. The two looked up at the other, a face full of bliss made Gabriel snickered.

Dean stared the older angel down before starting to say something. “What.....first....” His voice was gone as Lucifer's eyes locked onto his, the angel was mid-bite into the peach. 'Of all things... a peach...' The hunter swallowed hard as the angel finished the bite and turned around to check something in the book.

Lucifer kept his back to the hunter as he leaned on the counter as he looked at how much he needed of the fruit. He smirked as he understood what the hunter's mind loudly said and snickered as he turned around and starred the hunter down. “So? What's so wrong with a peach?” He asked as he took another bit, only to slurp a little from the juice. 

Dean was pulled out of his mind a little shocked at the question before moving away from the younger angel and closer to the other, glaring now. “I thought I told you to stay out of my head....” Gabriel looked shocked, not sure what his older brother picked up from Dean. Lucifer just smirked and looked off as he slowly licked his bottom lip, Dean's eyes moved from the angel's eyes to his lips before looking off. 'Damn... why... stop thinking that....'

“Oh... Dean...” Lucifer said pulling the attention of the hunter's eyes. “I'm not in your head... your thinking too loud...” He chuckled as he turned and started digging through the bags getting a few peaches out before adding. “If you keep it up... Gabby will start to hear them....” 

Dean looked shocked before rolling his eyes and walking off before stopping in the door frame. “Oh... if you're going to cook... make something for dinner... soon...” He said before turning and heading back into the living room. 

Gabriel sighed with a frown before rolling his eyes and walking back over to the book. “Great... what can.... fast not forever... damn...” He muttered to himself as he flipped a few pages, holding the page for the pie. “AH! It's not too much to talk about but... yeah..” He muttered again before turning on his heel and getting what he needed.


	8. Peaches

It was about thirty minutes since Gabriel and Lucifer started cooking, the smells from the kitchen started to get overwhelming. Castiel ended up appearing in the living room, staring at the kitchen when one of the other angel's yelled. “AH! Cassie get your ass in here!”

“Hello, Dean. Sam.” Castiel said before crossing the room and down the hallway to the kitchen. When he got in the room he was pulled into a hug by Gabriel and Lucifer. “Um... something burning..” Castiel said before Gabriel wiggled out of the oldest arms and moved to the oven. 

“Great timing, Cassie,” Lucifer said as he pulled away and quickly leaned over the table before getting the spoon in the pie filling bowl and twisting around. “Say ahhhh!” 

Castiel looked confused at the oldest archangel's behavior. “Angel's do...” He was cut off by the spoon being shoved into his mouth as soon as it made the 'o' sound, he made a surprised squeak before letting out a heavy sigh. “Wha..... what is that?”

Lucifer smirked and walked around the table before being pushed out of the way by the younger archangel, holding a hot pan with a brown cake showing. “Just a peach filling... how is it?” 

Castiel stared the older archangel down as he thought on the 'taste' of the food. “It is sweet but it's too sweet....” Lucifer sighed, forgetting the seraphim was not the same as he uses to be. “I do not know how to explain it other than that. Why are you two cooking?”

Gabriel was trying to keep something from bubbling over on the stove. “Oh! Dean said to if we would be using the kitchen.” He shrugs before turning off the heat to the eye. “Luci wanted to try cooking... I'm shocked he picked a peach pie thought...” 

In the living room, the two hunters were now staring over at the door to the hallway, brotherly yelling was happening before the word 'pie' was said by someone in the kitchen. Dean's eyes widen as the thought of pie and the two stood up to check out what was really going on in the kitchen.

By the time the two got to the other door of the kitchen, Gabriel seems to be draining something into the skin, Castiel was helping stir something on the stove and Lucifer had his back turn as he stood next to the table.

“Whoa...” Was all the boys said before the two younger angels looked at them.

“Oh, hiya boys. Foods have... about..” He started before looking around at everything. “Hm... at the most ten minutes...” He paused and checked what Castiel was stirring. “It's good Cassie, want to mix the cheese sauce in that pot?” The younger angel looked shocked before walking over to the boy that he just got done pouring steaming liquid out of. 

Sam eyed the pots and chuckled a little as he looked back at the younger archangel. “Wow... I knew you liked cooking but Lucifer and Cass?” Sam said as Dean moved into the room and started eyeing everything.

Dean stopped when approached Lucifer, spotting the pie on the table in front of the angel. “Is that..” 

The angel twitched a little as he was pulled out of his thoughts by the hunter's voice, he eyed the hunter before following his eyes to the pie and tilted his head. “You like pie?” 

The hunter nodded, his eyes still glued to the pie. “What type?” Lucifer eyed the human down. 'I wonder which one made it... or was it snapped up...' Dean thought loudly before Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Peach and I made it, the sigils on the top keeps Gabriel from touching it....” Dean looked shocked as his eyes moved from the pie to the light pink eyes of the angel. “This is the first thing I ever made a slow way...” Lucifer added before looking off thinking. “Why does this human behave like him... it feels strange...' 

Dean raised his eyebrow as the angel's thoughts, not realizing that he didn't hear the words. “I'm like who?” Lucifer's eyes glowed as he locked eyes with Dean, shock, and something that was kinda like fear in the angel's look. 

“What... how... I...” Lucifer stuttered before taking a step back as he looked around, spotting his other brothers not noticing his panic and Sam talking away with the other archangel. 'How... this human can... did I... I... shit....' Lucifer looked back at Dean, seeing the confusion on the hunters face now before he letting out a huff and tried to calm himself down.

The room went quiet when Lucifer made the huff, it had low traces of grace mixed in it. Castiel and Gabriel looked over at the older angel, light fear traced over their faces. Dean looked at the other angels before feeling a slow creeping feeling of cold coming from the oldest angel.

Lucifer shifted before moving away from the table and to the door that leads outside. “It's getting cramped... no one touches the pie until after dinner... “ He said as he opened the door and looked back over the room before landing on Gabriel. “Done fallow me... or you will be a wet puppy again...”

Dean made a snorting sound before the door closed and the angel was out of the side. Sam looked over at Dean before looking at the angel. “Wet puppy?” Dean covered his mouth, trying to hold back laughter as Gabriel glared the older hunter down before sighing.

Gabriel looked Sam in the eyes. “Last night, Lucifer helped me out of a tough situation but he decided to drop me into a lake close by, in the middle of a rogue rain storm... “ Dean snickered again as he headed down the hallway, planning on watching the TV again. 

“Oh... “ Sam looked off thinking about the image before smiling a little. “It is a little funny, Gabe...” The angel's eyes glowed a little before he looked back at the stove, trying not to show the embarrassment.

'Why am I behaving like this... it's just a simple, common name to use for my name.... calm your ass down....' He thought to himself before smirking as he pulled out two pans of the oven. One was full of juicy steaks, cooked medium rare, the other had mix vegetables on it. Sam let out a low hum sound as the sight of the food, making Gabriel smile before looking over at the hunter. “Go on... shoo....” He waved his hand in the direction of the hunter. “It should bene in a few minutes... go wash up...make Dean...” He said before the hunter walked off. 

They were yelling from the living room before all noise dropped. Gabriel snickered a little before finishing up with the food.


	9. The Bet

Lucifer walked away, across to the green area behind the house, all he needed was some time to calm down and clear his mind, maybe even think over a few things involving his older 'brother' and the human that seems a lot like him.

He found a small stream in the woods near the house and let out a heavy sigh, making the air around him turn fridged. He was letting his grace release so he could keep himself calm, he didn't want to be put in another cage because he lost his temper.

He let out a heavy sigh again before he took a seat down next to the stream. ‘I need to think… The hunters are interesting… Gabriel and Castiel seem to like them in their own way but it feels strange around them…’ He let out a sigh again before falling back onto the grass. ‘Sam seems to care for Gabriel in some way more than he does for Castiel. Castiel seems to look up to Dean more than Sam, I can have him explain later…’ He then rolled over to lay on his front side, laying his head on his arms. ‘Sam seems fine… a little oblivious that little brothers flirting is more than just an act… I give them a month or so before I try to help out…’ He let out a heavy yawn before closing his eyes, his mind focusing on the big issue in his mind. ‘Why is Dean like Michael… he seems to have a lot in common in how he acts… a lot of humans much like pie but the look he was giving... it was just like Mickey.’ He shrugged before giving into the relaxing natural grace twisting in his own, the sound of the steam murmuring beside him and the sounds of animal calls nearby but him at ease before he slipped into a grace sleep. 

Grace sleep is an angels way to figure out what is bothering them or with others close by, most angels do not do this anymore but in the past, it was common once every earth month. 

Inside the house, Gabriel was setting the plates when he felt Lucifer’s grace and realized what his other brother was doing, Castiel looked confused before the three hunters walked into the room. “Ah! Food’s done, dig in!” Gabriel said before he moved out if the way to work on icing the cake he made, showing the younger angel how to do it in the process. Sam, Dean, and Bobby took a seat before digging into the food. By the time the cake was iced, Gabriel spoke up. “I'll take the silence as 'its good'?” He chuckled before getting all three of the hunters staring at him. 

Dean nodded before Sam said something. “Yeah, Gabe, It's good.” He paused before picking up the sound of something high pitch, the two angels looked shocked before the younger hunter continued. “What was that?” Sam looked confused before getting the whole room staring at him.

Gabriel made a hard sigh. “That was Luci… he just used it true voice...though I'm not shocked Sam picked it up…” Dean looked between the two before spotting a worried look on the archangel's face. 

“So? Pie time?” Sam looked shocked at his brother as Bobby shook his head.

“Luci is the only one that can cut it… thanks to the sigil on it…” Gabriel said with a pout before adding on. “And if I go get him he will drop me in the lake… again… not doing that…” he said before turning and messing with the cake again. 

Dean groans before getting up and heading out the door. He wanted that pie and if getting the pissy archangel back in the house was the only way, he would try. As he looked around the area, he noticed a strange wind coming from the woods behind Bobby's house and headed that way. 

Once he got in the woods he felt the chill of Lucifer's grace and followed it, the air was growing colder and colder the closer he got to the stream. He noticed the angel, laying out on his back, arms folded behind his head, the moonlight picking up the ice crystals in the air around him. Dean held his breath as his jaw dropped for a few seconds before he took a slow deep breath and stepped up near the angel. “Lu… Lucifer…” Dean tried to say but he couldn't keep his voice. 

Lucifer felt the hunter's soul get close, picking up on his name being stuttered on the human's lips. He let out a low whine sound as he stretched his whole body before he slowly opened his eyes, spotting Dean’s shocked face. He didn't say anything, the two just stared at the other before Lucifer let out a light chuckle. “I'm guessing the meals over?”

Dean nodded before getting his voice back. “Yeah… what are you doing here?” he asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

Lucifer laughed lightly before looking at the hunter. “Figuring shit out…I did get some answers to a few things.”

Dean looked interested before he pulled a smirk. “And what would that be?” 

Lucifer looked shocked before smirking as he stood up, patting the clothes down to get a few leaves off of him. “Oh, what to do for Gabriel… he seems to have a liking for someone. Seems like the both of them are oblivious to their feelings though.” He chuckled as he walked close to Dean.

Dean looked confused as he started thinking back on a few things before looking shocked, this just pulled another chuckle from the angel. “Wait… no… really?”

Lucifer snickered more before nodding. “You do see it then… good…” He stopped about half a foot from Dean, making the hunter stare him down. “I'm glad some humans seem to use their eyes…” The look on the angel's face seemed to be laced with ‘I’m better than you’ and it pissed Dean off.

Without warning, Dean grabbed the collar of the black shirt the angel was wearing and shoved him back against a large tree next to them. “I don't give a damn what you are… use that damn look again on me and I lock you up...” 

Lucifer was in shock at what the hunter just did, it took him until he noticed him stop talking to even think of what to do. He glared the hunter down before pushing a firm hand on his chest and started to push him back. “Really now?” The air got much colder as he loses control of his temper. “How on earth will you do that?” Dean glared him down, not losing his grip on the angel even if he was being forced back, Lucifer smirked seeing the determination in his eyes. “You're just a human… maybe a little stronger than most because all the shit you have killed but still weak to me… how can you lock me up?”

Dean swallowed hard as felt his back touch another tree. “I will figure something out…” Dean’s voice sent a light shiver down Lucifer’s grace as his mind remembered that was the same way, Michael said threats. 

“How…” Dean looked confused at the angel before he was pushed hard into the tree, just to keep him from moving. “How are you like him…” Lucifer's face changed to a mix of sorrow and confusion. “Why do you act just like him…” He yelled holding back using his true voice before he mumbled. “You're just like Michael…” The last part he thought he was thinking. 

Dean’s eye widen in shock, he could see the sorrow and pain in Lucifer’s eyes. “What…” Dean started before the angel realized he said that out loud. “I'm nothing like that dick!” Dean breath hitched as Lucifer let out a sigh as he put his head on the hunter's shoulder.

“Maybe not now… but before being locked up… you act just like him…” Lucifer signed before looking up at the hunter before a faint pink touched his cheeks, he didn't realize how close he was to the hunter, but he didn't move away just froze. 

Dean shifted his weight to try and lean back but the tree prevented him from moving at all, he didn't like this, he gave a low groan before he looking off. “Look… you're a little close, is this with all angels? Not understanding personal space?” He said trying to keep himself calm.

Lucifer snickered before he patted the hunter's shoulder and stepping back, shrugging. “Archangels and reapers do but… that's about it… let hope you never meet a cupid…” He chuckled again before he turned to start heading back to the house. “Oh… if you even think about telling anyone what happens, I will put a sigil on you that makes you say everything you think…”

Dean looked shocked before he laughed. “Fine… It's not like I'm Gabriel…”

The angel snorted before nodding. “True… so… want in on a bet?” He stopped as he looked back at Dean.

Dean look angel down as he got up beside him. “What kind?” He didn't mind bets, he was good at them but he needed to know what kind.

“Oh… I think Gabriel and Sam will realize they both are crushing on each other within a month, starting tomorrow.”

Dean looked shocked before thinking and rolling his eyes. “I know my brother, Sammy will never realize it unless someone tells him…” Dean stopped to think and smirked. “Okay, what if they do, I would lose… what would I have to do?” 

Lucifer smirked an evil grin before waving his hands around. “Well… maybe… hm…” He stopped in his tracks as the two got out of the woods, thinking about it. “The loser will have to admit they lose in front of the two.” 

Dean nodded, it seemed fair but he wanted to up the stakes. “And whoever loses has to do anything the winner tells them to do for the next month…” Dean was sure he would win but the smirk the angel gave him was a little unnerving. 

“Deal… shake on it?” Lucifer asked as he held his hand out before Dean took it and they shook on it only to have a cold sensation wrap around his forearm and Enochian symbols shinned pink before fading.

Dean yanked his hand back and glared at the angel. “What the hell did you do?” 

“Oh calm down… you made a bet with an angel… that just makes it so both people have to follow through with it. Also keeps you from telling anyone about the bet.” Lucifer said before walking into the house.

Dean huffed as he ran after the angel. “Why the hell didn't you tell me that would happen!” He yelled as he followed Lucifer into the kitchen only to see the other two angels and Sam seating at the table. 

“Tell you what, Dean…O…” Gabriel said only to see the like symbols on Dean’s left arm with faint traces of Lucifer's cold grace. “What did you two do?” He asked his brother before  
seeing the same on Lucifer's arm but with a tiny bit of the older hunter’s soul. 

“Just a simple bet, brother… nothing that bad…” Gabriel glared at the older archangel before he sighed. “So, why are you eating cake?” He asked everyone before he walked over at the counter. “Who wants pie?” 

Sam made a face before getting up and walking out of the room. “I am fine Lucifer,” Castiel said before he watched the other archangel stand up.

“I prefer cake…” Gabriel said before walking off to explore the house, not happy with his brother. 

Lucifer looked at Dean with a smirk before shrugging and brought the whole pie to the table. Castiel looked confused at the exchange he just saw as Dean took a seat across the table from Lucifer. “So? Why did you make a bet with Dean?” 

Dean cut a piece of the pie before making a low purr sound at it, making Lucifer snort as he looked at Castiel. “I was just telling Dean about something I saw and made an educated guess but he them countered with his own idea on the matter and we made a bet from it…” Castiel nodded before Lucifer put a piece of pie in front of the other angel. “Eat it… No fussing…” 

Dean eyed the angels before taking a bite of the pie before a low moan was pulled from him, pulling the eyes of both angels on it. Lucifer smirked as he saw pure bliss in the hunter's face before laughing. Dean looked around before he huffed and looked down at his plate. “What, I can’t enjoy pie?”

The three ended up talking about the food that night and then Castiel tried to get them more information on what this bet was between the two until Dean let out a yawn.

After the humans went to bed, Gabriel found Lucifer lounging on the couch watching something on the tv. As he sat down, Lucifer eyed him before smirking. “Hey, what has got your boxers in a twist?” he asked this brother only to get a low grumble from the other. 

“Why did you make a bet with Dean? Please tell me you're going to give him back what your holding hostage…” Gabriel had been thinking about it since he started wondering the house and grounds.

Lucifer rolled his eyes before focusing on the tv. “It's not like I'm the only one holding something hostage… he has a good chunk of my grace…” He stopped before looking confused as he shifted to look his brother in the eyes. “Why is a human's soul so much stronger than grace? I never did understand why father did that…”

Gabriel's jaw dropped, their father and Michael tried to explain to him this before any fighting happened but he must have forgotten or he never got the grasp of it. “Lucifer… father and Michael told you this at least a hundred time before your ‘time-out’ how do you not understand?”

Lucifer scowled when his father was brought up. “Oh.. Because humans are better them angels? Because he made it that way? What answer is that?” He snapped before he closed his eyes, holding back his temper.

“If you lose your temper one more time…” Gabriel started only to feel the rush of cold fill the room.

“You will what? This barely keep my grace at bay when I lose my temper?” He tugged the cuffs before his eyes glowed red and the one he was touching flashed red before turning to ash. “You really think the youngest of archangels could overpower me?” He started only to feel a wave run through him as the younger angel touched him, making his mind slip into old memories before he sighed.

“I'm sorry, brother… you're going to be pissed off and saddened once you awake…” He grabbed his brother's arm before moving him to the safe room with archangel warding now. He laid him on the bed in the room before closing the room up. “I am really sorry, brother…”


	10. The Truth is Out

Gabriel was walking up the stairs to the hunter's room, once he got to the doorway he slowly opened it then froze at the sight of the colt M1911A1 pointed at his forehead. Dean, still shaking off the overwhelming waves of cold and drowsiness, focused on the grinning trickster lending on the door frame. 

“Whoa there, Tiger. It's only me, room service.” Dean blinked at the angel before dropping the gun and looking around, expecting his older brother in the room, too. Dean took a deep sigh as he put the gun down on his pillow and started to sit up. “Damn, angel's and waking me up...” He grumbled as he got up and started looking for something.

Sam shifted in his bed, being awoken from sleep by a familiar voices in the room.

“Morning Sam...” The angel paused as a smirk appeared on his lips as Sam looked up at who was talking to him. “Want breakfast?” 

A small smile appeared on Sam's lips before he let out a long yawn. “Pancakes?” He asked as he started to sit up, seeing Dean standing up with a towel.

“Bacon...” Dean said before pushing past the angel, heading to take a shower.

“Sure!” Gabriel said in the direction of the older hunter before looking back at Sam. “Pancakes sound wonderful, plain or...” He started before Sam looked shocked before speaking. 

“Strawberry?” He asked before getting a nod from the angel.

Gabriel started to turn and head out of the room before stopping and looking back at the hunter. “What to help?” He asked before getting a nod from the younger hunter.

“Sounds fun, I will be right down...” Sam said before the angel diapered down the hallway. Sam closed the door before changing into some jeans and a flannel button up before heading downstairs.

Once the younger hunter got downstairs he found Bobby sitting the study and Gabriel in the kitchen, getting things ready. After getting an update from Bobby about a hunt the boy's should check out today he started to help the angel with making pancakes.

Once Dean got to the study, he saw the two men in the kitchen talking and laughing about the failed flip Sam tried. Dean shook his head before looking around, not seeing the other angel anywhere. “Hey, Bobby... Where is...” Was all he got out before Bobby pulled him away from the other two near the stairs to the basement. 

“One, Lucifer is locked up, he apparently lost control last night or something. I'm shocked he's not pissed off and trying to break the place. Two...” He paused before looking back at the kitchen. “Do you know why...”

Dean sighed before nodding. “Yeah, can't talk about it but yeah...” He said before his arm started to glow and he hissed as he whole body got cold. 'Just a warning not to talk...' He thought to himself before picking up the smell of bacon cooking. “Hm...” He said loudly, now walking away from Bobby to keep him from asking him an earful again. “Bacon...”

Sam twitched at Dean walked in, he was not even sure why he did. “Dean-o! Bacon's almost done... right Sam?” Gabriel asks making the younger hunter looked at the angel again a little shy before nodding. 

“Yeah...” Sam started only to be cut off by Dean.

“So, Gabe? Where is Lucifer? Is he not going to eat?” He asked, no one in the room knew he talked to Bobby.

Gabriel got pale before sighing and looking off. “He got out of hand last night... he is... in the panic room...” Dean's eyes got huge as his jaw dropped. “I know... it's wrong but he could wipe this town off the earth if he gets mad...” Gabriel said trying to defend himself.

“I get it... have you talked to him since you locked him up?” Sam asked before the angel shook his head. “You did make him food, are you going to bring it to him or do you want me...” Sam started before Gabriel looked panic.

“I can't he might break out... could one of you do it?” He asked, panic over his face.

The boy's looked shocked before looking at each other, Sam expected to have to fight over it but Dean shocked him this time. “I can... why not... Need to find out what this full mend...” He said as he held his hand with the bind on it. 

Gabriel smirked and nodded before shoving a plate with a large stack of chocolate pancakes on it in the hunter's hands. “Thanks, Dean...” He said before getting the other plates set up. 

Dean watched his brother and the angel moved around the kitchen before walking off to the basement. Once he got downstairs he tapped the door to the panic room before speaking up. “Food, if you want it...” 

The room was quite before shuffling was heard behind the door. “What kind...” The angel asked quickly before Dean sighed. 

“Chocolate pancakes...” Lucifer gasped before the bed creaked. “Stay back... I'm coming in...” He said as he unlatched the door, expecting the angel to try and bolt at the open door but he was just sitting on the bed waiting.

“A peace offering from my brother?” Lucifer asked before Dean handed him the plate.

“I guess...” Dean took a seat at the desk and stared the angel down. “I am wondering about this...” He said as he jested at his arm.

Lucifer was slowly eating as he smirked at the hunter. “What do you want to know...” 

“What does it really do? How can I feel your grace surge from it? Are there any backlashes from it?”  
Dean asked the basic things he was thinking about before getting a low laugh from the angel.  
“Well...” Lucifer paused as he ate a whole pancake in one bite making Dean looked appalled. “It keeps a connection to each other, when we lose control of emotion then the other can tell. I doubt you will ever feel this but it also can inform if the other is injured.” He paused again to take a smaller bite to keep the hunter from staring at him weirdly. “Kinda like having Cassie around but without the calling him. The only backlash that can happen is if you withhold my grace after the bet end for a year. Can cause a hybrid in your body and normally causes the human to go insane or die...” 

Dean looked shocked before thinking as he eyed the arm. “So making deal's with angel's are dangerous... just like everything else...” He thought out loud before looking back at the angel, a small smirk on the other's lips. 

“A bet is far from a deal... Deal's are more fun. More give and take then this...” Lucifer stood up and placed the plate on the desk behind the hunter, leaning in to whisper something to him. “Just letting you know...” Dean froze as the chill of grace rushed over him as the angel touched his arm. “If you try to talk about the bet again, or even think about it I will make flood your senses...” 

The angel took a step back as the sound of someone started to walk down the stairs. Dean looked confused before opening his mouth to ask something but was cut off by Sam popped his head in the room. “Dean, want to run on the hunt or...” 

Dean looked over at his bother before standing up with the angel's plate in his hand. “Give me a minute to eat, Sammy... then we can talk about hunts...” 

Lucifer looked confused before looking between the two hunters. “Hunt?” Sam stared the angel down before Dean chirped up.

“We hunt monsters and demons that are harming humans...” Sam looked shocked but was pushed out of the door. Lucifer moved to the closed door and looked confused but was not able to ask what a demon was since the two men were already going up the stairs. 

Lucifer sighed and flopped down on the bed before looking around the room to find something to do, only find one book to read. 

Dean ignored Bobby and Sam trying to talk about the hunt to him as he started eating his food. “I told you after I eat, I will talk...” He said making the other hunter's grumbled and leave him alone. Dean wanted to talk to Lucifer more but knew it would be strange if he was downstairs all day. 

After the food was eaten and the three men wherein the study, Gabriel was in the kitchen making some form of sweet again, Bobby started to explain the hunt. It was a werewolf attack a few towns over, he told everyone the boys would cover it since they were in town and expected them to start packing when Dean turned pale. 

Dean felt the rush of pure rage crawl over him before starting to shiver. 'What is that dumbass doing... losing his temper...' He thought before Sam tried to keep him from falling down on to his knees, only to flinch back from the cold around his brother.

“What the hell...” Sam said before Gabriel rushed into the room.

“I have him... I just hope Lucifer can calm down..” was all the younger angel said before pulling Dean to his feet and down the stairs.

Lucifer ended up reading the bible to finding out what they wrote about him and everything else, 'he' did. When he heard movement outside the panic room he waited for his brother to talk. “Luci... What..” That was all Gabriel got out before Lucifer started yelling at him.

“What is this shit!” He barked, making the room shake around him. Gabriel slid the small slot open to see what he was talking about and froze when he saw the book in Lucifer's hand. “What the hell happen and why didn't you tell me!”

Dean felt rage change to fear before Gabriel sighed and dropped his head. “I... I was told 'somethings are better left untold'” He flinched at the sound of something hitting the door. 

“Damnit! I thought we were brothers, Gabe...” A slight whimper came from the younger angel before Gabriel looked over at the hunter. 

Dean saw the urge to flee in Gabriel's eyes but something kept him from doing it, maybe it was Sam or repairing his family, Dead didn't know but he moved to the door and unlocked it, knowing the younger archangel would not be able to move. 

Within seconds, Gabriel had pushed Dean and the door out of the way and Dean saw Gabriel hugging up to the older angel. “I... I should have told you...” Lucifer had calmed himself down and was patting the younger angel's hair now, trying to calm him. 

“Look...” Lucifer froze when he saw Dean, not seeing him but Micheal watching the two of them. “Mi...” He stopped himself and shook his head before looking down at Gabriel. “We will always be brother's but, do you remembered what I told you to?” 

Gabriel looked up, shocked at the fact that Lucifer was calm. “Be yourself... and never listen to anyone if it goes against who you are...” Lucifer nodded before looking back up, still seeing Dean as Micheal. What he saw was Micheal, looking a lot like Dean but with back hair, a slight smirk on his lips as he watched the two. Gabriel noticed the look Lucifer had before looking back and seeing what Lucifer was seeing. “The hell...” He said, his voice returned to how he was now, as he twisted around to see look at the full image of Dean.

Dean looked confused as he stood up from leaning on the door, the image disappeared from the two angel's eyes. “What... I'm waiting to see what I need to do with the key...” Dean said as he held the key up. “I can lock the both of you in here...”

Gabriel looked shocked before smirking. “Like Sam would let me rot in here....” He froze once he realized he said that out loud. It only made the other's smirk between themselves then Dean raised an eyebrow at the younger angel. 

“What?” A voice carried thought from around the stairs area before Gabriel went pale, it was Sam and he heard that he just said. 

Lucifer looked his brother down before taking a step closer to the door. “Am I allowed out yet?” He asked both hunters, acting like one of them locked him up. 

Sam eyed the angel still standing in the middle of the panic room, did he just hear Gabriel say that or was it Lucifer mimicking the other angel's voice. “Gabriel, I think your thing is going to burn.” Gabriel pulled his mask on before disappeared from the room and Bobby yelled at the sudden appearance of the angel. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes before eyeing the hunter's, tired of waiting for an answer. “Can I go?” 

Sam teased before Dean looking off thinking before getting an idea. “Well, Sam how do you think about staying here for this hunt?” Sam looked confused before Dean added. “Lucifer read the bible Bobby left in the room and now want to see what all changed in the world... Thanks to this...” He held his arm up. “I restrain him from destroying anything.”

Lucifer smirked at the idea of getting away from his brother before hearing the lie Dean just told his brother, Sam even believed him.

Sam frowned before thinking about what he heard that he needed to try to talk to Gabriel so he sighed. “If you need any help, call... or if 'something' happens.” He meant a meltdown form Lucifer. 

Lucifer frowned before watching Sam walk off to tell Bobby the update and think on how to talk to Gabriel about what he wanted to understand. “So, you want to hang out with me or...”

Dean glared the angel down. “I don't want to separate something... might make it unfair...” 

Dean turned and started heading up the stairs to get things ready. “Just wait upstairs and I will get everything, Werewolves...” 

Lucifer looked confused before getting looking a few things up on what he will cross, most things don't hold a candle to archangel's but still if he could learn the 'hunter' way he might have fun for a few years.

It was a little bit before Lucifer changed his outside to his liking, a pair of dark blue jeans with Dean's Led Zeppelin shirt on. Dean stopped in the study to let them know he was heading out when Lucifer walked down the stairs. “Dude... that's my shirt.... change... it's a hunt, not a relax day...” Sam and Gabriel looked to see the shirt. 

“What...” He made a haft huff before shrugging. “Fine...” He pulled the shirt off and draped it over the railing of the stairs, Dean rolled his eyes at angel before pushing past him. 

“See you later, baby bro...” Lucifer said as he walked out the door as a small bag appeared in his hand. 

Sam stared at Gabriel and Bobby a little shocked. “Did Lucifer just...”

Gabriel just nodded before returning to working on the small lunch he was fixing. “At least he had bottoms on...” Sam stairs the shorter man down before Bobby grumbled something about idiot angels.

Dean yelled at the angel in the car for the fact he needed a shirt on before pulling away from Bobby's house.


	11. First Hunt

Lucifer sat down into Baby, his exposed skin relaxing into the leather when Dean looked over and noticed the angel was lacking a shirt, his jaw dropped before he put her into gear and started moving. “Put a damn shirt on!” He yelled before the angel started to snicker.   
“What's wrong with this, Dean?” Lucifer asked as he raised an eyebrow at the hunter's irritated face.   
“Oh, if you must know, I don't want you to ruin the leather...”   
Lucifer snickered before Dean glared at him, only to see a black shirt on the angel's chest. “So how long will it take to get there?”  
Dean sighed and thought about the time. “Maybe an hour at the most... doubt it but still...” He paused before thinking about how he would deal with this case.  
“Oh... I was looking at some books but I can't seem to find anything about the hunter you do... what happens?” Lucifer asked, wanting to know plus the quite was bugging him.  
Dean was pulled from his mind before quickly looking over at the angel. “Hunters, kill monsters. The hunt Bobby found was a werewolf attack, heart ripped out of the chest. They don't like silver and you can kill one with a silver weapon or bullet.” Dean said as he focused on the road.   
Lucifer nodded before tilting his head. “Okay, how do you get the information you need and not get in trouble with the law.” Dean looked shocked making the angel chuckle. “I read it when you were getting packed...”  
Dean nodded as he ran over the details in his head. “This case involves someone seeing a person rip someone's heart off, eat it and run away. With these cases, Sam and I run wildlife ranges but that won't work in a city. Oh, we lie and pretend to be men of the law to get the information we need and I forgot you don't have a badge... Shit!”  
Lucifer tilted his head before looking shocked. “Oh? Bobby gave me this... will this work?” He asked as he held a small tag up with Trainee on it.  
Dean snorted before nodding. “Yeah... I guess we are doing suits...” Lucifer looked confused before Dean turned the radio on to fight the silence and stop having to talk.

It was about ten minutes before the radio turned to static and Dean grumbled. “Great... hey, grab one of the tapes in the glove box...” He motioned to the small compartment informed of the angel.   
Lucifer looked up at it and opened it, seeing a few different tapes before grabbing one and holding it up. “This okay?” It was an unmarked tape and Dean nodded before the angel carefully placed it into the player, glad when it went in and didn't mess up.  
The let out a yawn from boredom before leaning back on the seat and thinking. 'Maybe a nap will speed this up...' He sighed before trying to relax into his mind to revisit memories to let his vessel rest but was pulled back when the Impala turned and he fell over, his head falling into the hunter's lap.   
“Shit!” Dean yelped at the sudden weight on his leg before darting his eyes down. “What are you doing...”  
Lucifer grumbled before looking at the hunter. “Was trying to sleep but whatever you did with the car made me fall over.... but...” He said and relaxed part his back before holding a smirk. “I might sleep here....”  
Dean sighed, trying to hide his embarrassment but this just made the angel chuckle as he felt it. “Get the hell up, ten minutes till we hit town...” He paused when he saw the road was out and the detour took longer. “Thirty... still... get up...” He said before looking back down to see Lucifer raising an eyebrow at him. “What?”  
“I expected more yelling... maybe even some trying to pull me up... want me to stay? Or don't care right now?” Lucifer was smirking down as he shifted his legs around so they were crossed.   
“I don't want to move around too much... might swerve too much... I would rather you not be there... it's weird but...” Lucifer watched the faces the hunter was making and looked confused, he was calm and not annoyed or was that his grace messing with his vision. “You can lay in the back seat if you want to lay down...”  
Lucifer looked shocked before moving himself in a blink of the hunter's eyes, to the back seat and relaxed to let him rest until they got to town. This movement made Dean jump before looking in the rear view mirror and shaking his head.  
Lucifer let his mind wander into his memories, he didn't know where he would go but he wanted to waste time. He opened up into a small clearing, the sky was a deep blue from the sun below the horizon and the wind made the leaves rustle against the limbs. 'Oh... this was when father started changing some creatures... he wanted help with it...' Lucifer smirked fondly at the small fluffy creature with long ears, Rabbit is was his father called it, it hopped around the clearing before diapering behind some bushes. “Lucifer...” He looked up to the sky, even though he knew his father was talking to him in his head. “Try to make something.” Lucifer felt the memory of anticipation before Micheal spoke up, pulling him to look behind him. “Come on, we can try together.” As Micheal spoke, Lucifer felt a smile appear on his lips. “Okay, something soft...” Lucifer held his brother's hand before the two concentrated, the feeling of his power surge with Micheal's before a small hum was heard. When Lucifer looked up he saw a small fussy creature about the size of pebble hovering around his nose. “What is that?” Micheal asked, leaning into the creature. “You name it if you want, my son...” Father said before Lucifer tilted his head before looking at Micheal. “Bee!” The two said before smile big at each other.   
Lucifer shook his head at the overjoy from his younger self before moving to another one, he didn't pick one just a set time ahead. The next memory was the first time Micheal found him asleep in his room in heaven.  
Lucifer felt his brother leave on a mission to train some fledglings and he would be gone for a few hours on earth. He moved to the room and let out a deep sigh, Micheal's room always had a pleasant feeling in it, Lucifer couldn't help but dive for it, he eyed the room for anything new but found only a small seed from a tree. He shrugged before seeing the fluffy cloud, that the angel's call beds, and pouncing on it.   
'I don't think I know why I enjoyed being in here back then... not fully...' Lucifer thought as he watched his younger self.   
He then let himself daydream of what everyone might be doing, Micheal trying to get the new soldiers to pay attention and keep Balthazar from running off. Gabriel had been on a strange animal kick, that day he brought something he called a platypus to Lucifer. The thing was an otter with a beaver tail and a duckbill, he wanted it to have wings but father shot that down. Raphael might have been watching Micheal or trying to improve his combat skill. His father might be doing anything, he let his mind wander on all that he could be making, a new continent for all the animals Gabriel was making or a new system of plants to explore. These thoughts made him go into a daze called Angel Sleep.  
Angel Sleep is what he is doing right now, walking thought ideas or memories so time could pass around the angel.  
Time speed up until the feeling of someone tapping his forehead bringing him out of sleep. It was Micheal, starring the younger angel down. “Lucifer, why are you in here?” Lucifer's eyes got wide before he sat up and dropped his head. “I... um... I can think better in here, feel nicer than my room...” He said before darting his eyes to his brother, only to see a calm face. “Oh... next time you jump into someone's room ask first... now...” Lucifer nodded before he looked confused at the next thing Micheal said. “Let me in... I need to rest, Balthazar fell into a river and was carried away about haft of the training time... If that fledgling is going to become a soldier he needs to stop messing with things...” Micheal scowled before Lucifer snickered at the image of that young angel being carried away by a river. “Get out or move over, Lucifer...” Micheal repeated before Lucifer looked shocked again before rolling on one side and giving the other room. Within seconds Micheal was laying down and pulled Lucifer into a hug. “What... hm...” Lucifer started to fuss but gave up and hug him back.  
Lucifer smirked at the memory before hearing Dean's voice. “Hey, Lucifer... that's going to take a while to get used too... wake up...” Lucifer slowly opened his eyes before seeing the hunter had pulled into a motel. “I got a room, get your stuff and meet me in room two.” The angel nodded before setting up and opening one of the doors, he knew most people would think it strange if he disappeared from the car into the room so he just acted human.   
Once he got to the room he knocked before it opened up, Dean was moving around the room before stopping and eyeing the angel. “Come in...”   
Lucifer stepped into the room, the smell was strange, the walls were a deep red color, the carpet was about the same color at the walls and the beds had a flower print that was almost too bright. “Why two beds?” Lucifer asked before closing the door behind him, Dean eyed him confused before pointing to the bracelet's that the angel had on. “Oh... yeah... I need an hour or so each day...” Lucifer looked around the room more, a small fridge and a small table near it. He moved to the dresser the TV was setting on, eyeing everything before spotting something that surprised him, the feeling hit Dean making him look to see what he was doing. “I thought humans wore more clothes then this...” He said before Dean rolled his eyes and stepped up to see the angel was starring at the casa erotica paper. “Oh... That is Porn... um... adult entertainment... um...” Dean struggled to think of something he might understand before he noticed crystal eyes staring at him. This was when he realized just how close he was to the angel, maybe a step away, a smirk formed on the angel's lips at the face  
the hunter had. Lucifer tilted his head away from him and raised an eyebrow. “What? It's like public sex or something...like Sodom and Gomorrah? Or less bad?” Dean took a sharp breath at the words and took a step back before turning his back, suppressing anything shock and embarrassment down. “I'm not sure what it was like back then but its just filmed sex...”   
Lucifer studied the hunter before nodding. “Okay... so the case?”   
Dean turned around in shock, he forgot he was going to check out the victim today. “Yeah... did you pack a suit?” Dean's jaw almost dropped when he looked up to see the Lucifer standing in a nice black suit, with a white undershirt.   
“This okay or...” Dean nodded before looking at him the suit he brought in. “Oh... here...” Lucifer snapped his fingers, making Dean tense before he looked down at the black suit just like Lucifer's. “That color is lacking on you but not bad...”  
Dean looked at the other down before fixing his tie and getting what he needed for the hunt. “Thanks... don't forget your tag...”  
Lucifer watched the hunter before digging a few things out of the bag and putting them up in his pockets. Thanks to Bobby being who he was, he had a few things most human should have for the time. He checked the cheap wallet they gave him at the house it had an id, a few credit cards Bobby tossed in and the shiny card Gabriel gave him when he asked about how much was on it his brother just said don't worry about it, it would take a lot to max it out. Lucifer eyed the cards before he shrugged and put it up.   
“Ready?” Dean asked before Lucifer nodded. The two left the to police station.   
In the Impala, Lucifer needed to ask something that was bothering him. “Dean... I don't think I should be using my real name...” Dean looked over at him before nodding. “That is an uncommon name... check your id...” Lucifer looked confused before looking at the card, the name Nick Winchester was on it. “Nick... Winchester? Really...” Dean stared at the card before rolling his eyes. “I wonder who thought of that...” Dean suspected it to be Castiel or Gabriel but it was really just Bobby. “Don't worry about your name... hunters use alliances for each case...”

At Bobby's house, Gabriel had cooked lunch and started a roast for supper when he started working on some kind of sweet. He kept running over what he had said and see in the panic room. 'Why would I say that out loud... expectantly when he could here... I'm losing my touch...' He let out a sigh as he put the cake pans in the oven then started a new batch of something, he was not even sure what it was at first he was just keeping busy so he didn't mess up and say the wrong thing again.  
Sam noticed the distant look in the angel's eyes as he started what looked like a batch of cookie dough. “Sam...” Sam looked over at Bobby before walking into the study. “What's with him?” Sam shrugged before taking a seat. “Not sure, Bobby, I was going to ask but I don't think he's home...” Sam made a concerned looked before Bobby's cell rang. He was shocked when the number said, Dean.  
“Dean?”  
“Um... not Dean...”  
“Lucifer?” Bobby asked before putting it on speaker.  
“Why do you have Dean's phone?” Sam almost barked.  
“Wow... venom much.... what?” Lucifer paused as the sound of the phone being moved around before a beep. “What button...” The angel asks, a little far from the phone.  
“This one.... damn....” Dean cut it before a clatter of something near the phone happened.   
“What are you to idjits doing...” Bobby asked before Dean barked an order.  
“Shit! Towel.... um... found a newly changed wolf... and... damn it! Lucifer I thought you said...” A loud crash happened before a hiss of pain came from somewhere in the distant.  
“I know a way to cure a new werewolf but... ahh!” Lucifer gasped at the kid scratched his arm.  
“What!” Sam started before Bobby cut him off.   
“I hear it might be possible but it's not going to be easy...”  
“Understatement, old man....” Sam and Bobby eyed the phone, unsure who just said that. “So... Dean didn't trust me so... you have heard of it... good...” Lucifer started before Dean grabbed the phone and turned it off of speaker.   
“Just hold him down... o...kay....” Dean paused before shuffling something around. “Bobby...”  
“Dean... if he said it could work, try it... remembered he is older then the world... bet he found a lot out before the big timeout...”  
“Stop talking about me... I can hear you....”   
“Fine... talk later...” Dean was about to hang up when a crash happened.  
“Wait... Gabriel!” The two hunters froze at the sudden appearance of the other angel at the table the two was at. “Brother, you need to get out of your head, I care for you and be good... to a point.,” Lucifer spoke in his true language so only the angel would understand.  
Gabriel chuckled before looking around. “Will do brother... but you should know... I want to talk about what I saw downstairs sometime later...” The hunter's where confused before Lucifer let out a nervous chuckle before gasping.   
“Can do later....” The phone cut off before the two hunters eyed the angel standing next to them down. “Do want later?” Sam asked only to get a smirk from the angel.  
“Oh... don't worry about it, pet...” Gabriel said without catching it himself before petting him and walking off back into the kitchen.  
Sam looked confused at Bobby before the two shrugged at the strange behavior from the angel.

After curing the kid, Dean thought Lucifer killed him but he did live and killing the one that changed him, Dean groaned at the smell of blood and sweat on him before seeing Lucifer in a worse condition. He was almost covered in blood, some his own, some from the kid and some from the werewolf's he killed. He was sitting on a chair in the place they were staying, wiping some off his face and hissing at the pain from Dean's wounds. “Whoa... Are you feeling... this...” Dean motioned large bruise he got from being tossed around the room.   
Lucifer nodded before looking disused at the blood he had just whipped off his skin. He eyed the hunter, feeling like he needing cleansing. “How do I get back to the room, looking like this...” He paused as he eyes the room for something to whip some of it off on. “Let alone be allowed in your car...”   
Dean almost snorted at the last comment before grabbing a rag and walking over to the angel. “This can be a start but why not use your grace to clean up?”   
Lucifer looked up at the hunter's face, a large, almost evil, smirk on his lips. “I don't waste what little grace I have for cosmetics... unlike my younger brothers...” Dean tensed at the look before he turned and walked off, searching the room for something to drink or of use. Lucifer started whipping what would come off of his face before tossing to soaking rag down and felt the shirt he was wearing. 'that could work...' He thought as he rubbed the fabric between two fingers before pulling the black cotton shirt off and starting to work the drying blood off his lower arms.   
Dean found a few medical supplies before looking over at the angel and getting an eyeful of a deep purple bruise on Lucifer's rip. “Wh...what?” He slowly walked over to him to notice it was the same place were his feel the pulsing pain from.  
Lucifer heard the hunter stutter and looked over at him before looking down at his chest and fear rushed through him, Dean felt it. “What... damn... you took a beating...” He tried to joke but the hunter's shocked face was enough for him to let out a deep sigh. “You did take a beating... but I got haft of it...” He shrugged before standing and checking for any that was still wet. “and before you ask... it stings... I'm not used to pain like this...”   
Dean nodded before looking over at the kid they cured. “We need to get him home... is he alright...”  
Lucifer looked up and chuckled. “Yeah... and...” He reached over to touch Dean's face, making him jump before a flash of red ran from his fingers. “There... no stitches now...” He didn't move his hand away as he focused on the marking on the hunters face, he took a step closer without thinking.  
Dean's eyes widen before he could say anything. “Wh...what are you...” He realized the angel was staring at something on his face. “What are you looking at...” He steadied himself, trying to keep the angel from reading him.  
Lucifer smirked a little as he noticed the uneven speckling of skin tone over the hunter's skin but the area on his cheeks and nose was denser. “Hm...” He looked up to the emerald orbs that was now staring at him, seeing the flakes of dark gold around the deep green color. “You know...” His eyes moved back down to the freckles before smirking as he looked at his whole face. “I can understand why you looked like him now... hm...” He muttered a little louder then he planed.  
Dean looked confused before raising an eyebrow. “Who?”  
“Um...” Lucifer looked shocked before turning around and walking off to where the kid was laying. “Someone from my past, don't worry about it...” He touched his forehead to find out where he was living before looking over his shoulder at the hunter, standing frozen in the middle of the floor. “Mind taking him to the car? I can get this place lit up in a flash...”   
Dean nodded before taking the kid to the Impala before seeing the whole building flash bright red right before blue flame started to creep from the inside before turned orange flames started, he jumped at the hand dropped on his shoulder before grabbing the almost fainting angel. “Shit... what did you...”  
Lucifer was chuckling, it was almost demonic as the hunter pulled him to his feet. “I just let a small piece of my grace burn the house... then it exploded... that was a rush...” He muttered as he leaned his face into the hunter's neck before muttering the address that kid needed to go to.  
Dean's nerves shot at the feel of power from the angel's arm touching his arm, it had his  
grace in it. “Did you... shit...” Dean groaned as he grabbed Lucifer's belt and pulled him to the car, trying to not flop him into the front seat but failed, didn't seem to bother the angel though. He groaned as he closed the passengers' door and walked around the car, knowing he would have to move him again to get in the car. He pushed the angel's shoulder so he was leaning on the window before cranking the car up and driving off to drop the kid off when he was on the road that leads to the kid's house, he worked up and was able to leave the car by himself. Dean sighed as he drove off to the motel, the two would head back to Bobby's the next morning, unless another hunt showed up close by.   
Once he got to the motel, he was getting tired but he needed a shower and to somehow get the other man in the car in the room. He sighed and when to work getting the shorter man out of the car, luck had struck that the manager was leaving just then.   
“Oh... room six... is everything alright?” He asked, looking at 'Nick' down.   
“Oh...” Dean started as he adjusted the leaner man on his shoulder. “Yeah... three too many drinks at a bar and someone called him a girl...” The manager looked shocked, Dean guessed from the bruise. “You should see the other guy...” He said before digging the key out the angel's pocket and wobbling off to the room, hoping the guy bought it.   
“Oh... make sure he sleep that off, he looks terrible..” The manager said before Dean got the door open and nodded before kicking the door closed.   
Once he got in the room he dropped the angel on the closest to the bed and headed to the bathroom, he smelled to himself and he needed to hot shower to help the aches. 

It was about ten minutes before Lucifer woke up, he sat up and stretched without thinking before freezing as the smell of mixed blood stained his skin. His face contorted before he looked around, seeing he was in the motel room alone. 'Where is Dean...' thought before picking up the sound of water falling. 'Oh... shower... I might need one...' He thought before groaned at the tightness of his legs, bluejeans really didn't feel nice once he woke up from a faint. He sighed before seeing his bag on the floor. He got off the bed and walked over to his bag and dug through it, finding some sweatpants before eyeing the bathroom, the water was still running so he figured he could change before the hunter got out. He flopped back down on the bed and started to work out of the jeans but found trouble in working them off. He grumbled as he stood up and started to force them down, it took so long he didn't hear the shower turn off and the door to the bathroom door open.  
Dean stood in the doorway, he was dressed in shorts and a simple shirt, staring at the undergarment that the angel was showing to the whole room. Lucifer had on new ones on, it was a pair of bright red silky looking boy shorts style with black trim around the top of them. Dean couldn't say anything but stare at his ass before the angel started to mumble something.  
“Don't see how hunter's sleep in this...” Lucifer muttered before he finally got out of the legs and sighed before tensing from the eyes on him. “Dean?” He asked as he stood up and turned just enough to look at the hunter's face. Dean looked like he was caught before a smirk formed on the angel's face. “What are you thinking? Hm?” He asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and started pulling the sweatpants on.  
“Um...” Dean blinked at the angel before sighing, knowing if he lied the other would know. “I was thinking a few things... those are new... are they silk or satin... and...” Dean looked up and shook his head. “Don't worry about it..”  
Lucifer smirked got bigger at the embarrassment rushing from the hunter. “Silk and tell me...”  
Dean stared the angel down before shaking his head before moving to his bed, the angel not looking away from him know. “Fine! Damn... I think you have a nice ass....”  
Lucifer looked confused before snickering. “Oh? Well, I have one question for you... how do I get this smell off me?”   
Dean looked confused. “Smell?” He eyed the angel before he moved from off the bed and closer to him.   
“This smell...” Lucifer held his arm up to the hunter's personal bubble.  
Dean leaned back at the metallic smell. “ugh... showering...”  
Lucifer nodded before eyeing the bathroom. “How?” Dean sighed before showing the angel what to do and told him he could use a little bit of his soap. After that, Dean laid down as the sound of the shower started up. Lucifer took almost an hour before he stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed the hunter had left the light on but was out cold. He turned the lights out and flopped into the other bed, he was not tired but he did feel like relaxing for a while, at least. 

The next day, Dean woke up about nine to see Lucifer wondering around the room with a long shirt on, this made the hunter confused before he started to wonder how long he had been awake.   
Lucifer noticed the hunter had woke up before taking a seat on the other bed. “Ah... so last night I could not even rest... breakfast?” He started before handing a plate full of bacon, eggs and a piece of toast on it.   
Dean looked confused where that came from before setting up. “Um... yeah....” He said before taking the plate and eating on it.   
Lucifer nodded before he thought on how he should word things. “I ended up using your laptop to look things up, understand what had happened with the world and some things I had never heard of...” He paused as he bit his lip, unsure what to say. “I also looked a few things I heard you and your brother talk about...”  
Dean looked up at him, wondering if he checked out what they talked about yesterday. “Like what?”  
Lucifer rolled his eyes before sighing. “Few things your said quoits, songs, movies, porn and few things I picked up from local radio stations...”   
Dean looked down and held back a snicker before looking confused at the last part. “What? You can pick up radio stations?”  
Lucifer nodded as he laid back. “Yeah, it's just a wave... just like angel radio, but I am still cut off from it.” He looked away from the hunter before rolling over, he wishes he could see another angel then Gabriel and Castiel but figured it would not happen until he could go to heaven.  
“So... did you find a hunt?” Dean asked as he finished off his bacon.  
Lucifer looked at the hunter before shaking his head. “No, not sure what I was looking for... I guess it time to head back to Bobby's?” He asked as the hunter started to get out of bed.   
Dean nodded before he put the plate on the table across the room, as he turned around he looked shocked at the appearance of someone else in the room. “Who the hell are you?” He barked, only to have Lucifer looked up and look worried.   
“Shit...” He muttered Dean looked shocked at the fact he cursed before he eyed the other person.  
It was a male with black hair with green eyes, he looked a lot like Dean but no freckles and a stronger jaw. “Mi...Micheal?” Dean looked shocked at Lucifer's question before the other archangel just smiled at the two.  
“Lucifer... I...” Micheal paused before sighing, thinking he didn't know what all happened. “I need to talk with you...”  
Lucifer looked at Dean before looking back at Micheal. “If it's about what I don't remember, I know... about the demons... about the plan for your fight... everything... to a point...” Micheal looked shocked before he looked over at Dean. “Dean did not tell me... I found out myself...”  
“That's not what I was going to ask... why are you with him and not Gabriel?” He looked shocked at what he saw on Dean's arm before he looked back at Lucifer and sighed. “You really made a bet with him? Him? Do you know who he was?”  
Dean looked shocked before watching the two of them as Lucifer looked confused. “He is Dean Winchester, a hunter that kills monsters and saves people.”  
Micheal opened his mouth before looking off as he closed it, unable to hold back a slight smile. “Yes... he is...” Micheal sighed before taking a step closer to Lucifer, the other two in the room tensed a little, unsure what he was going to do. “I guess no one told you about who Sam and Dean Winchester are to you and me... great...” He grumbled before his eyes darted between Dean and Lucifer.  
“Why are you here?” Dean asked, wanting to break the tension, Micheal looked shocked as he eyed the human.  
“I had a break and wanted to see Lucifer... talk with him about everything...” Micheal paused as he thought on how to say this next part.  
“Then start talking...” Dean said, glaring the older archangel down. Lucifer looked shocked at how the hunter stood up to his brother.   
Micheal looked shocked before looking off, knowing he could not harm him at the moment. “I would like to tell...” He started before Lucifer cut him off, his voice was tense as he spoke.  
“Dean stays or I leave...” He kept his inflection normal but his nerves flew off the chart, he rarely had the guts to speak up to the older angel but watching the human gave him a little confidence. Dean eyed him a little pleased even if he could feel the angel's nerves on edge.  
The look Micheal gave the two was a mix between shock and confusion, his mind trying to figure out what happened, he lost his voice until Lucifer let out a sigh and got off the bed and walked past him. “Sam and Dean Winchester was our true vessels... that was before father came back...”  
Lucifer froze before looking at the other angel, shock running through him. “What? Who?” He started as he looked at Dean.  
“Micheal...” Dean said frowning.  
“So... Sam was... but... his way to tall...” Micheal and Dean looked shocked at the comment before looking off, Dean holding back a snicker as Micheal just smiled. Lucifer shivered at the movement of the two, it was almost like seeing one in the mirror.   
“That is the only thing you're having trouble understand?” Micheal  
asked before Dean spoke up.   
“I know he is really tall but how is he is way too tall.” Micheal shook his head, knowing why it would be.  
“The younger one should always be shorter...” He said before stepping close to Micheal, showing he was about an inch below him. “See...”  
Micheal rolled his eyes before turning to look at Lucifer. “Did you tell him about...”   
Lucifer jaw dropped before he twisted and stomped off away from both of them. “I don't see how that's something that is needed to be told to, especially to someone like him... and...” He paused and looked at the two. “That is the past... it does not matter now...”  
Micheal saw the look in Lucifer's eyes before looking back at the hunter, seeing a ghost image around him but unable to see what it was. “I... I understand... If you want to talk about anything... call for me...” Micheal said before disappearing from the room.  
Lucifer slowly turned around, seeing the image fade before shaking his head. “We need to pack right?”  
Dean looked confused before nodding, shoving whatever that feeling he felt form the angel down and started to get things ready.

The two changed and packed everything up before getting a call once they got in the Impala. It was Gabriel, talking about things to pick up once they got in town, they didn't question how he knew they were leaving but agreed to go get it once they got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Updates will happen, as of right now, one Wednesdays.   
> I can not say it will be every week or a set number of chapters.


End file.
